Progeny
by princess-snow510
Summary: She was nothing but a lone wolf, misunderstood and labeled to be dangerous...he could say he was surprised though...she was her fathers daughter. With a brain that could out-wit her mother enough to leave home and a temper as explosive that made even peter hale take a double look, Hermione Jean Granger-Hale was not one to be taken lightly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and Gents, thank you for clicking on my fanfic!**

 **Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. If you spot something that you believe needs to be corrected send me a message.**

 **This is the start of something new, and I'd like to thank** Mimosa Evans **for cooking up this wonderful idea! She's bloody brilliant. Check out her page for more fanfic ideas.**

 **All characters from Harry Potter and Teen Wolf belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly.**

 **However my Oc's are my own!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CH1: The Choices We Make...**

 _One of the worst pain someone can feel is a broken heart. But, what would you do if you had to break a heart to safe a life?_

The roar of complete and utter betrayal shook the very foundations of the Hale house.

Talia braced herself, she bit her bottom lip before bracing herself for what she had to do.

As an Alpha it was her job and her job alone to protect the pack, but as a mother and sister it was her job to protect her family, even if her methods were a little unorthodox.

She cooled her expression as her younger brother raced down the stairs.

His eyes were wild, angry, crazed but she could still see it, the real reason behind his current madness, he was heartbroken.

"Where is she?" He growled as he grabbed a piece of paper by his side, that single paper that carried a familiar scent. Her scent.

Talia looked him over, her brother was a great many things, and he caused much chaos but he himself was always clean cut. Looking at him now, she almost didn't recognize him. His ebony locks were in a disarray his clothes wrinkled.

"Where is she Talia!" He growled again.

"She's gone."

"What did you say?" His voice was practically a whisper.

"She's gone Peter…and she's never coming back." She said sternly. She watched as his eyes seemed to grow brighter, too bright for the average beta.

His left hand that had held the paper trembled before it fell to the ground. She was unprepared for him to outright lunge at her; she stared at her younger brother with widened eyes.

"Your wrong, your wrong Talia, I'm going to find her and I'm going to bring her back. I will drag her back by her hair if I have too." Peter snarled punching a hole in the wall next to his sister's head before running out the door and into the rain.

Talia caught her breath before leaning down and picking up the paper and reading it.

 _Dearest Peter,_

 _Leaving is killing my soul as sure as a dagger can stop a beating heart. It isn't easy to leave even when it's the only option available._

 _If there was no hope at all I would stay by your side and choose to die in the dark, for without your love I choose not to exist._

 _If I stay, I lose you for sure. If I go there is the chance of togetherness and a peaceful life with love._

 _I pray that you understand, pray that you keep our love alive in your soul, for that is our bridge._

 _With all of my love,_

 _H.G._

Talia frowned there love wouldn't be the only bridge that connected them… but she had already known that Peter hadn't been told, there was no way he would have let her out of his sight if he had.

Talia had watched as his eyes seemed to grow brighter, too bright for the average beta. No if he had known about her condition she would no doubt have been chained to his bed for the next several months.

She sighed running her hand through her hair knowing what she would have to do, and not taking an inch of pleasure in it.

But if she didn't her brother would die, mentally and physically. She could feel it.

Talia sighed pulling out her phone, she would need to talk to Deaton about the preparations for the removal of memories.

Talia even though she was an alpha she flinched as she heard Peter's estranged cry out for his missing mate.

She would need to do it quickly before Peter cracked completely and went on a murder spree.

 _...because when I hurt you... I hurt me too..._

Distance was all that mattered.

Helena wasn't stopping for anything and she sure as hell wasn't taking her foot of the gas for a little rain.

Her eyes stayed glued to the GPS display tracking their position while the world passed in a blur of red and white lights.

The hiss of the tires over the smooth tarmac was lost under the pounding bass of her preferred get-away music. Helena took a deep breathe, leant over and turn it up.

In that instant she lost the opportunity to evade a newly broken-down car without its lights off. Even if she'd been paying attention she would have chosen not to make the maneuver.

As it was she barely had time to brace herself before the air bags knocked her back and sideways. The car tumbled over and over into the central barrier before coming to an absolute stop.

Silence; it scared Helen more than the pain.

She shook her head hoping praying the other driver was ok, but she wasn't sorry. She wasn't sorry at all.

She pulled a knife from her boot before dragging it across her palm. She then placed her bloody hands on the wheel before let body drip around the car.

After she was sure her scent would be secure she cut a piece of her shirt wrapping it around the wound before making her way slowly out of the car.

She got a good distance away before she pulled out she most prized possession. Her wand.

She stiffened her stance and with a flick of wrist she whispered into the rain. "Bombarda…"

The car she had been driving and had driven off the side of the road exploded.

Helena eyes filled with tears. This was the best way to go. This was the only way.

She knew Peter wouldn't stop trying to find her otherwise. If he thought she was dead then surely they would too…

She didn't like it. She hand made its way to her stomach rubbing soft circles. No, she didn't like it at all, but it was the only way she could keep her family safe. And Helena Jean Granger would always keep her family safe no matter what.

With the sounds of sirens blaring into the distance she apprated to a place that she would feel the safest.

"Bloody hell Helena what how you gotten yourself into?" Warm green eyes and a mop of messy brown hair appeared by her side the instant she apprated into his home.

The young witch smiled through her pain as she stumbled into the warm embraced of the taller man. His scent calmed her already fried nerves as he slightly carried the same scent as her Peter.

"Remy, it's good to see you again…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Ladies and Gents, welcome back to my fanfic!**

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. If you spot something that you believe needs to be corrected send me a message.**

 **All characters from Harry Potter and Teen Wolf belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly, however all Oc's belong to me.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CH2: Carry on Wayward Son...**

 **Peter's POV**

 _Day dreams were dangerous, because they made him wish for things he could never have…_

Everyone thought he was some sort of savage and despicable beast, but he wasn't. He was just empty, lonely. And he knew for a fact that the loneness he felt was the real problem.

Loneliness ate him alive, swallowing every ounce of hope he had yet to spare.

It feasted upon any happiness he had left, leaving behind empty carcass; full of despair and foggy memories he couldn't even seem to hold onto anymore.

It took his heart into its claws, squeezing out every bit of life he had circulating throughout his opaque veins. It craved for him to suffer a life without any warm hands embracing him, or any shoulders to go cry upon.

No this beast wanted him to only feel those cold fingertips tracing his soul, getting close to him, yet leaving in the end; abandoning him, once more.

This beast was something he was afraid off because even he had no power over it.

"Peter are you even listening to me?"

"Do you want the truth?" He retorted.

He heard his sister let out a growl in irritation. She was irritated good, so was he.

"Peter you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"What exactly am I doing to myself Talia?" He mused.

"Your-" And there she went again. Peter rolled his eyes zoning out on his sister once more.

Talia thought he was depressed, that he was self-destructing, but he wasn't depressed wolves didn't get depressed.

He didn't get depressed. Besides he couldn't recall having anything to be depressed over…

The void where he assumed his heart should be said otherwise.

But that didn't make since… although these last several months didn't make much since either in his book.

He stood to his feet still ignoring Talia as she still continued to bark at him.

He didn't have time…no he did, he did have time; but the last place he wanted to spend it was here and with her.

He wandered aimlessly around town until he stopped at a familiar house.

"Peter!"

His blue eyes pierced a pair of light green eye. Ah, just what he needed.

He watched as the petite blonde made her way over to him her smile bright and cheery like it normally was.

He often found himself wondering how he was able to even tolerate someone so…so bright.

"Peter, it's good to see you again, I missed you." She said. Her voice all sweet and ooy goooey like chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello, again Daphne."

"Do you want to come in?" She said tilting her head back to her house.

"Are your parent's home?"

Her blush darkened as she shook her head. "Well then I'd be delighted, I'm sure we could find a way to entertain ourselves…don't you?"

Her blush had spread to her chest, she was so red. She grabbed his hand pulling him into her house. He smirked, at least he wouldn't have to listen to his sisters voice for another hour or so.

"Why do you always leave after we make love, don't you want to cuddle?" Daphne asked him for what felt like the hundredth time since their relationship…if one could even call it that started.

Because this doesn't feel right… peter thought. You do not feel right.

"Daphne you're a hot piece of ass, your mouth's not too bad either, but you're also an idiot."

"What?"

He turned to face her. Her green eyes wide her pink lips opened slightly in her confusion. His eyes darkened. Her was pretty, beautiful even…but she wasn't right, she wasn't want he wanted.

"What we do is fuck, we even have sex. Never mistake that for making love, and never delude your mind into thinking that I actually give a damn about you, enough to hold you tight and whisper sweet nothings in your ear." His words were void of emotion, sharp, cutting down her poor human defenses like a blade through butter.

If they were going to continue fucking she had to stop. She had to learn. He didn't care about her. He couldn't…

Her eyes if even possible widened further as they filled with salt water. "Peter y-you can't be serious…I…my heart is bre-"

His eyes were like chips of ice. "I don't give a shit about your stupid heart."

"I'm sorry I mistook all our laughs, long nights, sweet texts and jokes as you caring. I'll think twice before I waste my time again." She whispered as the tears broke through and trailed down her cheeks.

He nodded before patting her head. "That's a good little girl."

"You're a monster…" He picked up her whisper with her enhanced hearing.

He shook his head with a bored sigh. He was bored of this conversation. He was bored of her. "No sweetheart, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve…"

Peter Hale walked out of the house and down the road roaming aimlessly around town till he saw a bar and entered, he would have felt bad about using Daphne… he should have felt bad but he just couldn't, he just couldn't do it.

He summoned up a smile and a wink before tossing it at the red haired bartender who flushed before sliding him a couple of shots.

"Day drunk isn't your most attractive look Peter…" A raspy female voice said to his right.

Peter sighed before turning towards the voice. "Corrine, I see you've wandered your way back into town. Whenever you decide you want to pull that nine inch pole that you've got jammed up your tight ass I'd be a little more willing to sleep with you."

The brunette sneered. "Get over yourself Hale; you're not even my type."

He laughed. If the brazen little desert wolf was good for anything besides sex, he could proudly say she could make him laugh. "For once in your pathetic and dreary little life can you tell the truth?"

"What, the fact that you're an asshole? Or the fact that you continue to whore yourself around? You really are just a wretched lump of flesh and bones." She continued her ever present scowl covering her lips and her newly cut bob brushed against her bare shoulders.

He smirked as she watched her. She was cruel and spiteful, but he didn't mind… "Your harsh words turn me on Corrine, what do you say we get out of here and finish this somewhere more quiet..."

"As I said Hale, you're not my type."

He stood brushing his arm pasted her as he leaned down towards her ear. She really was a wild little thing, infinitely more wild than Daphne and a whole hell mentally darker too. As a matter of fact to compare them, they were polar opposites. "I'm every ones type…"

He smirked his cold blue eyes shimmering as he watched her shudder, before looking back up at him with those wild brown eyes.

"Fine, your place or mine?"

"Yours naturally..." He said with a triumphant smirk as he followed her out of the door.

He knew she wouldn't be able to fill that void just like Daphne, they never did, but that doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy the ride anyway right?

What harm could come from it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Ladies and Gents, welcome back to my fanfic sorry for such the long wait!**

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. If you spot something that you believe needs to be corrected send me a message.**

 **All characters from Harry Potter and Teen Wolf belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly, however all Oc's belong to me: _Helena Kaarina Granger.(who is portrayed by the lovely_** **Keira Knightley** ** _ **.)** Daphne Devlin.(who is portrayed by the lovely _****Alyson Michalka.)**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CH3: Keep Your Head Up...**

 **Helena's POV**

 _It only hurts when you start pretending it doesn't…_

"Remus, wait!" Helena called out, shoving on her shoes and running out of the house after her best friend. It was a full moon, and he had recently run out of the potion that allowed him to control himself while he was in werewolf form. Helena had started brewing more when he ran out last month, but it took too long to brew and it wasn't ready yet.

"Remus?" Helena called out softly, walking carefully through the forest near his house.

They were currently staying in the country, away from other people in case an incident like this did happen. She heard a twig snap, wheeling around and finding herself face to face with her friend in his werewolf form, who was now growling at her and edging closer.

Helena wasn't afraid, walking right up to the very large and gangly wolf.

He snarled at her, baring his teeth as her hand neared him. Before the wolf could react, she was stroking his head gently, her other hand scratching behind one of his ears.

The wolf leaned into her familiar touch, its growling ceasing immediately.

Helena smiled with a shake of her head taking that moment to transform into her animagous. A little white wolf.

Helena stayed still as her friend circled her sniffing her and growling every once in a while. She had stayed long enough with Remus that his scent naturally clung to her, however considering the fact that she was pregnant, Peter's scent still lingered on her.

After another circle Remus finally stepped back and howled before sprinting away. Helena gave a howl as well before chasing after him.

Helena woke up hours later, back feeling stiff from sleeping on the woods. She laid still for a moment her hand drifting towards her protruding belly as she listened to the birds sing there morning song. She sat up and stretched, yawning before the smell of something cooking wafted through the air and into her nose.

She wasn't far from the house; that was good. She looked down taking her mud soaked clothes with a grimace. Really good…

Helena stripped down and stepped slowly into the tub, turning the water on high and letting it beat over her head in steamy rivulets. Closing her eyes to the water as the heat soaks into her skin, she leaned against the cool tiles as her weak legs threaten to buckle.

The shower curtain is ripped back and she doesn't even flinch, engrossed as she was with the water cascading down her body and massaging muscles long past cramped.

"Helena." Her name was said with an angry growl.

She jumped turning her head surprised as her hazel eyes locked on eyes the color of aquamarine gems.

"…Peter…" She whispered in in shock.

Peter growled once more, the irritation clear in his tone. "What are you doing?"

She raised a brow, watching him. How did he get here? Hell how did he even find me? Still she couldn't stop the sarcasm that came naturally to her. "Standing here…"

His irritation bled into concern as his eyes flash down her body to the bruises on her knees before flashing back to her face. "Helena...what were you thinking running with that mongrel, you could have put your life in danger. You could have put our child's life in danger."

"How did you know?" Her voice cracked. She was afraid, very afraid of his answer. Was he mad? Of course he would be mad, he was Peter…Would her hate her? She would know soon enough.

"It was either that, or sweetheart you've seriously put on some weight." He said his lips twitching n amusement.

She cracked a smile of her own. "You're such an insufferable ass."

Helena watched him as the water ran over her skin like a caress. How had she fallen in love with this man? This wolf that had coveted her heart from the first meeting of eyes.

"But you love me anyway…" He said sweet but completely arrogant in only the way Peter could manage.

Slowly, she raised a hand and cup his cheek, leaning close to kiss him gently.

"Flaws and all, a common mistake I'm told…" She whispered against his lips.

Feeling his hands glide over her water slick body, pulling her close to him and disregarding the fact that she was naked and wet and he was clothed as pulled her deeper into the kiss.

She blinked opening her eyes. Peter was gone.

Her hand trembled as she brought it towards her lips before abruptly turning off the shower as she now realized the hot water had turned cold.

Helena threw on a large t-shirt and a pair of comfy leggings before padding downstairs towards the kitchen.

Remus sat at the island waiting for her with a smile. She returned it half-heartedly.

Helena didn't feel in the mood to eat especially after the shower incident but she ate because she didn't want her mood to affect her child.

She felt exhausted; mentally and physically.

It must have showed on her clear as day because Remus placed his hand over hers making her look at her.

"Helena?" He said to her with a curious expression. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Well that's a lie," He said with a chuckle before growing serious. "Come on tell me. Is it the baby?"

"Yes...no, not really….it's just everything." Helena said with a sigh as she began to rub her stomach absent mindedly.

Remus nodded waiting for to continue.

"Everything seems to be exhausting me lately Remus and no matter how much sleep or how much coffee I drink or how long I lie down, I feel like something inside of me seems to have given up…" She said whispered.

"Helena…"

"Remus…I think my very soul is tired." She whispered as tears steamrolled down her cheeks and he instantly pulled her into a hug.

"Come now, you mustn't think that way." He said as his head laid on her head.

"Then how am I supposed to think?" She muttered and he pulled away getting a good look at her face.

"You're supposed to think positive. These times are hard, but they will pass." He said making her scoffed sliding off the stool to lounge on the couch. He followed after her turning off the tv when she turned it own.

"Will you please let me have my pity party in peace" Helena growled out angrily as she pulled a pillow to cover her face.

"No." Remus said yanking the pillow from her.

"Remus-" Helena began to whine until he cut her off.

"A wise woman once told me that anyone could give up, that it's was the easiest thing to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would just fall apart…that's true strength."

Helena smiled slightly remembering the words that she had spoken to Remus long before when he was first struggling with being a lycanthrope.

"I miss him Remus…I miss him so much that something I feel physical pain."

"Then go see him."

"You know I can't do that. You also know why." She told him with disheartened eyes.

"So you would rather let him think your dead."

"Better than him actually being dead." She said before standing up from the couch. "I think I'm going to go for a run."

Remus frowned. "Are you sure? In your current condition I don't think."

"It's fine. I actually feel a bit better as a wolf." she placed her hand on her stomach. "I think she likes it too, she's strong I can feel it."

"And how do you know it's a girl?"

"Woman's intuition."

"Or maybe more like wishful thinking."

"Or _witch_ -ful knowing." She said with a smile causing him to laugh.

"Corny." He said shaking his head although happy that his friend was seemingly out of her grumpy mood. Remus rued the day he ever settled down and prepared for a youngin' of his own, Helena's mood swings were giving even him whiplash.

"I try." She said with a smirk.

"Have any names in mind?" Remus asked. he was just as giddy as her, more than ready to her the pitter patter of little feet running about in the house.

"Hermione will be her name." Helena said without hesitation.

Remus's face scrunched up in confusion. "Well born? Why if you don't mind me asking."

"Because she will have her lovely mother's strong greek blood running through her veins along with Peter's."

"Ah…the noble house of Hale."

"Exactly….and also because Peter's always loved the name…I just thought since I won't be seeing him again…" She trailed off.

"Say no more." Remus said standing as he watched her walk closer towards the front door. Have a safe run."

Helena flashed him a smile. "See you in a bit."

As white paws hit the ground she couldn't help but think that maybe time would heal her open wounds...


	4. Chapter 4

**UGGH I feel so dumb, in my rush to update I ended up skipping the original chapter I was supposed to update *sighs***

* * *

 **Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors.**

 **All characters from Harry Potter and Teen Wolf belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly, however all Oc's belong to me: _Helena Kaarina Granger.(who is portrayed by the lovely_** **Keira Knightley** ** _ **.)** Daphne Devlin.(who is portrayed by the lovely _****Alyson Michalka.)**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CH4: The Girl Who Dared To Be...**

 **Hermione's POV**

 _Every end has a new beginning…_

Her lip trembled as she stared at him.

"No."

Her eyes watered.

"No." He said again but with less conviction, he was cracking. She knew it and he knew it.

A whimper escaped her lips and he looked away.

"Please uncle Remy…"

The green eyes that I had known all my life narrowed at the ground. A small growl escaped his lips before he stood up. "There will be some conditions; such as you must pass your O.W.L.S, and your mother must approve of you switching schools for a semester."

Hermione's hazel eyes dimmed at the mention of her mother. "She would never let me go. She won't even let me go out to the city, much less the neighborhood park alone."

"Mione." He said with a sigh

"She's out to ruin my life." The teen growled out.

"She's not, she just wants to protect you." Remus said trying to calm her only to succeed in further riling her up, the girl had her mother's temper.

"From what? Meeting people? Having friends?" Hermione bit out her eyes narrowing with anger, though he could hear the confusion..desperation in her voice.

Remus sighed once again wishing that Helena had told her daughter about the hunters. "That's not true."

"Yes…it is." Hermione said exhaling deeply and blowing out her anger.

"Your mother is-"

"A very complicated woman. Yes, I know." She sighed. Her uncle Remus had told her that every time he ever thought she was speaking ill of her mother.

Hermione loved her mother, make no mistake. The woman gave her life and taught her everything she knew about magic and then some. Her mother brought her all the latest muggle gadgets and clothes to fit in at all her summer classes as Hogwarts wasn't year around.

She doted on her constantly and gave her everything…well almost everything. The one thing her mother just refused to give her and that she desperately wanted was freedom.

For whatever reason for as long as she could remember her mother had social anxiety and agoraphobia. The cosmic joke of the universe was not that she feared for herself, but she feared for Hermione.

Hermione could no longer count the times her mother nearly went into a fit of shock upon not finding her in the house or within the property lines.

And oh merlin, her first days of school were all a nightmare as well…and she wouldn't even mention when she first got her Hogwarts letter.

Her mother had clung to her with tears in her eyes, all the while glaring at any one that stared at them for too long…even as she continued to make a scene on the platform.

Hermione was so too excited about the prospect of learn more magic to be rightfully embarrassed. Her mother had also made her swear that she would write her as much as she could and that she got sorted into the house of her dreams which happened to be Gryffindor.

It only grew worse as she aged.

It was almost as if her mother was under the impression that someone was after them, which by all means was ridiculous. Her uncle Remus was a professor at Hogwarts and her mother a reformed curse breaker to librarian.

So Hermione couldn't fathom why at all her mother always felt to need to look over her shoulder and constrict her socializing.

She even still remembered the time when her mother had found out she had befriended Hogwarts most famous student, Harry Potter and his notorious muggle loving best friend Ronald Weasley. She remembered excitedly telling her mother how she had willingly helped Harry and Ron take back the philosopher's stone from the dark lord, and even helped uncover his chamber of secrets all without getting too banged up...she had wanted to show her mother how strong, powerful and most importantly independent she was….but she quickly learned that was the wrong thing to do.

Saying that her mother blew a fuse would be minor.

Her mother was not pleased, not pleased at all. Her mother was enraged, going so far to even writing the headmaster himself a bloody howler informing him that despite the trios very courageous deeds, she did not want her daughter running around with ill-mannered ruffians that blatantly disregarded the rules and put her daughter's life in danger to play 'who's the greatest wizard'. Or so that's what the rumors said.

She didn't believe her mother would do something like that at first, but come the next year, Harry and Ron didn't speak to her and she quickly became, very much an outcast in her own house.

"I will speak with her…" Remus said drawing her from her thoughts.

"Really?" She asked her hazel eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes. But if I can't convince her-" Remus started only to be cut off by the excited girl.

Hermione jumped to her feet in victory before dashing off towards her room but not before shouting. "Thank you Uncle Remy! You are the very best!"

Remus Lupin sighed rubbing his face with his hands. He had just unwillingly signed his own death warrant and all because he couldn't say no, and stick to it.

He pressed his lips together begging for merlin to give him strength as he turned towards front door waiting for Helena come home, this was a conversation he did not look forward too at all.

 _I'm hurting you because I love you…_

Her red painted lips that usually held a smile now curled back in anger as she stared at him.

"No."

Her eyes hardened even as the taller man continued to pitch his case.

"No way." She said again her voice growing more frigid by the seconds, she wasn't cracking not by a long shot. She knew it and he knew it.

A sigh escaped his lips.

She looked away not wanting to show him the betrayal she felt.

"Helena please…"

She turned, her sharp hazel eyes narrowed at him her cold voice bringing goosebumps to even his heated flesh. "So let me get this straight, you want me to send my under aged teenage daughter overseas **_alone_ ** where I cannot protect her to attend a public school filled with muggles…but not just any school in any town but the very same town I purposely left behind for certain reason I try burying deep inside of my conscious?"

Before he could answer she exploded on him. "Remus John Lupin have you lost your bloody mind?!"

"Helena just listen…"

"I will not." She said stubbornly.

"You're too clingy with her..." He confessed.

"There is no such thing, I'm protecting her." She retorted waving him off only to flinch at the next biting words he spoke.

"You're protecting yourself!" Remus took a deep breath as he saw tears enter his friends eyes, he didn't mean to sound as harsh as it did but Helena could be as stubborn a mule at times.

"Helena, she doesn't know anything about that, she doesn't know anything about anything. The girl just wants to go to school to make a few friends and experience life. You're smothering her…"

"What? Stop sprouting nonsense Remus." She said shaking her head.

"It's true." Remus groaned trying to get his packmate to see reason.

"It's not."

"Oh yeah, then what is the reason she cannot befriend Lily and James son? You were their friend too, you know how what that boy is bound to go through, you know how badly he will need good friends."

"Well if he had more than just Lily's eyes, but the boy acts just like his father, rash, impulsive, I'll not have the dark lord marking my daughter just because she assists him in his endeavors, James genes make him too reckless. Maybe when everything blows over and he's matured a bit then…"

"Right…and what about her not being allowed off the property line alone?" Remus said crossing his arms over his chest and arching his eyebrow at the short woman.

"Oh come on that should be self-explanatory Remus! You make it seem like she can't leave, she can, she just needs to be accompanied it's too dangerous for her to go out alone you know that." She growled out frustrated by this entire conversation.

"The hunters have been quiet for years now." He pointed out blandly.

"And that's what worries me the most."

Remus sighed running his hand on his face. "The fact is Hermione's getting older, the more your try to keep her confined the harder she will fight to break free and then you'll lose her." Remus could see that the girl was slowly cracking and the last thing they wanted or needed was for Hermione to pull the rebellious act.

"I think I've lost enough for one lifetime Remus, I don't want to lose her…" Helena whispered, but with their advanced hearing, he heard it anyway.

"Then let her attend Beacon Hill high school just for a semester."

"No. If something were to happen to her or heaven forbid she would run into Peter I-" Her voice wavered and cracked with emotions. He thought she was going to break, to concede... just this once but then he saw that familiar hell fire enter her eyes. Her back stiffened and she clenched her fist.

Her tone was absolute. "No. She will not be going. I don't wish to speak on this matter anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the confusion for those who already read this chapter, this was supposed to be chapter 5 not 4.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CH5:** **Gesticulation** **...**

 **Hermione's POV**

 _The Girl Who Overcame and The Boy Who Was Overcome…_

I knew I was going to die. I felt it deep inside myself, in the bones, in the heart and yet I was feeling surprisingly calm, as if I have already accepted this thought and it was something so normal and natural for me, as the memory of the morning coffee.

I let out a shaky breath as I walked towards the building.

I pulled open the door the bell chiming as I entered even as the sign said 'closed'.

"Sorry were cl- oh dear..." I turned around my hazel eyes locking with familiar wise brown eyes.

I smiled through my nervousness. "Hey uncle D. how's it going?"

"I'm great; it's so good to see you again. I was actually just planning to take some days off, so I could pay you a visit next week." Deaton said with a casual smile before turning serious. "Hermione does your mother know you're here?"

"Of course." I said quickly…much to quickly given the disapproving look he was sending me.

Deaton leveled me with a rather dark penetrating look. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me..."

I hung my head low in defeat. "….No…she doesn't know I'm here…"

"Does anyone know you're here?" He asked his voice strained.

"Uncle Remy does…." I muttered still staring at the ground; I was waiting for the dreaded words that were bound to come from his lips like everyone else…

"Ok." He said after a moment of silence.

I blinked my head snapping up to look at him. I was unsure of what I had just heard because it didn't sound like 'pack your bags Hermione you're going back home before your mother kills us both.' "Ok?"

"Ok." Deaton said with an easy smile.

"So you not going to send me back?" I asked carefully as I watched him, the hopefulness I tried to keep from leaking into my tone but I couldn't help it, merlin I hope he wasn't playing a prank or anything on me.

"Why would I do that? I haven't seen you in quite some time. I am however going to send your mother a letter; letting her know that you made it here alive and that you're under my watch."

I launched myself at him not even caring as my bags hit the file of the animal clinic. "Thanks uncle D!"

He chuckled "No problem kiddo, of course you're going to have to earn your keep since you decided it was a wise decision to sneak away without your mother's permission, you're going to be working here with me after school."

I nodded not caring what I had to do as long as I could stay. "Ok."

"Good. Say…just how did you get here, please don't tell me you flew on your broom…" he asked anxiously.

"No of course not, that would just be asking for trouble, naturally I used a portkey." I said with an easy laugh now that I knew he wasn't going to send me on the first flight back to London.

"A portkey?" Deaton asked with a small frown.

"Yeah," I said as I walked back to get my things. "You know ironically enough I found it among mum's things. I mean, why would she have a portkey to a small town like this, that's literally in the middle of nowhere? It's curious don't you think? Do you she did a job here or something?"

Deaton stiffened knowing exactly why Helena had a portkey to Beacon Hills but he didn't dare tell Hermione. Keeping Hermione was already going to have Helena chewing him a new one, he didn't need the witch to show up at his door to murder him for telling Hermione the truth… Deaton settled for just answering. "Or something…"

Hermione spent the first two weeks out of school and just spending time with Deaton whom she had missed terribly.

She helped him around the clinic with the animal's people dropped in and with the stays, and it was fun, it was always fun with Deaton but what Hermione always looked forward to was when they went back to the house, where they would…well mostly Hermione could practice her magic freely and openly.

Where Britain seemed to be in darker times the ministry of magic in the Americas were a lot more liberal. It was incredibly refreshing though it like all things in this world came with its own warning label.

Young witches and wizards alike could openly practice magic in whatever way they so choose as long as they weren't discovered. Unlike Britain, American witches and wizards had a bad track record about being found out by muggles. The muggles would round them up calling them servants of a devil they believed was trying to take over the world before burning tons and thousands of them at the stake nine times out of ten the witches being females.

Hermione had no intention of being burned at the stake, that's for sure, so she made sure she was always careful when brandishing her wand and practicing her magic.

Deaton had always been laid back, and even though she hadn't seen him in a while, she knew his quirks…which brought her to now.

She knew that he was tense about something.

"Deaton?" I said gaining his attention.

"Hmm yes?"

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously even as I waved my fingers in a lazy motion the spoon in my tea stirring its self. It was one of my greatest accomplishments despite it being such a small task.

Deaton preferred for me to be more proactive about me learning wandless magic. He always say, 'What if there wasn't a time I had my wand, I would be leaving myself defenseless.' And though I didn't believe there would ever be a time where I wouldn't have my wand on me, us wizards were just paranoid like that…I began to practice wandless magic.

It was not an easy thing to do, not by far. Practicing wandless magic was undoubtedly one of my greatest challenges, it required for me to focus because if I didn't my spell could easily turn volatile and blow up in my face. It was why witches and wizards used our wands to channel magic, to make the effects of spells more accurate and potent.

But despite the challenge it presented, it could be done, Deaton used nothing but wandless magic, so I knew that eventually, I could too.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well it's just…you've been staring at the calendar for 30 minutes now…is today a special day or something?" I asked him concerned.

He stared at me silently for a moment before turning back towards the calendar. "There's going to be a full moon tonight, I just want you to be careful."

I nodded even though he couldn't see before speaking. "Yeah, of course."

"Are you still going for your run tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Yes…" I stopped stirring my tea, instead placing my hands around the cup to collect its warmth. "Do you want me to stay in tonight?"

"No. I know how you get, and I would never confine you like some type of rabid animal." He said instantly, but I knew it was an honest answer.

"But would it be better…safer… if I stay inside of the house tonight…" I said before taking a sip of my tea.

Deaton was quiet for a moment before looking at me again. "You're a strong and capable girl, you will be fine and you are more than capable of defending yourself."

"That I am." I said with a nod.

"I won't tell you to stay, but if you go…just be very conscious of your surroundings alright."

"Of course you know I will be." I said wondering what had him so worried.

"I want you to be on high alert though Mione…"

I frowned not really understanding why he was being so cautious before my eyes widened. "Are there other wolves living here…in Beacon Hills?"

"Yes." He said honestly.

I relaxed before flashing him a smile. "Deaton, you don't have to worry of course I'll be careful. I'll keep on the trail, that way I won't run into them…but if I do…" I pulled my wand from my jacket sleeve. "I'll just change into my animagious form."

Deaton's eyes widened. "You're an Animagus…"

"Yes…but mum doesn't know." He didn't look surprised that I hadn't told my mother, his eyes seemed to twinkle with mirth.

"How ironic…Does Remus know?" He asked.

I scratched my cheek. "Yeah, he kinda found out one night when I came home covered in dirt. He hasn't told mum though…she would completely flip…and probably shove me into one of those pet carry on cages if she knew I ran about freely."

"Hermione you know how dangerous it is being an unregistered Animagus, if you choose to change please be ingenious about it."

I pouted but nodded. "Yes…."

"Good." He said before his brown eyes lightened, twinkling like a child who was looking at a shiny new toy. "Now let me see your Animagus form."

A smile stretched across my lips. "Of course."

My new temporary new home was an interesting place. Not like that of London where the air was chilly and overly crowded by muggles and magical folk or even like the less populated country side. Beacon Hills was somewhere in between.

Deaton had told me that as far as towns go Beacon Hills was relatively small and yet I felt that it wasn't. I wondered what it would feel like to be in a town bigger than Beacon Hills, would it be crowed like London or even more so?

I shuddered in my Animagus form as I continued to run. In London I wasn't able to run as freely as I wished, and it made me anxious but ah Beacon Hills….

My eyes took in the scenery. Beacon Hills looked as if it were truly made for wolves…though I could admit the people were nice and easy going…at least so far.

I stayed on the trail as promised and as much as I wanted to release a howl to celebrate my freedom I didn't. Uncle D had warned me that there were wolves here, a pack of them and I did not want to attract any of them. Wolves were territorial creatures surely, they wouldn't take too kindly for another to be running so freely on claimed land.

I paused in my running when shimmering diamonds seemed to catch my eyes.

I looked at the trail. I had promised I would follow and yet I soon found myself being pulled in a different direction.

The lake lay silver in the bright light of the moon, not a perfect ovoid like a looking glass of old, but irregular like an ink-splat on aging concrete. I stalked closer to the water's edge waiting, the lake was relaxingly eerie and reminded me of the ones mum had always talked about in her travels, it was a wonder why I was drawn to it.

I dipped my paw in at the shore only to withdraw them just as fast. The opaque waters were icy even in the shallows. My eyes were trained on the water as it began to ripple slowly.

My muscles tensed my tail flicking behind me in anticipation as the ripples became larger and larger, something was here with me and I wondered if this lake was like the Black lake…surely not though…not with all the muggles that lived around here.

I took a step back as I watched a boy emerge from the water relaxing slightly, so the lake wasn't magical.

I cocked my head to the side wondering why he decided to take a swim in the lake with all of his clothes on…well mostly his white shirt was shredded and looked to be baring hanging on to him.

Then the smell hit my nose. My eyes blinked before immediately being drawn to the source which happened to be the bite mark on the lower half of his toned abs. He was recently bitten.

I felt a twinge of pity shoot through me before looking back at the boy. He was staring at the moon a smirk plastered over his face.

'McCall…' The boy sneered the name as he glared at the moon and I briefly wondered if this McCall person was the one who bit him. The boy surprised me suddenly when he began laughing.

The boy's scent drew me closer to him till the point that I stood right in front of him. He smelled oddly familiar, but I knew for a fact that I had never seen him before in my life.

He was startled by my sudden appearance, that much was clear when he flinched back muttering "Fuck!" before falling back into the lake water.

I snickered, and the boy seemed to recover quickly wiping the water from his face as he stared at me. "What the hell is this? What the hell do you want?"

I cocked my head to the side. Well he surely wasn't the nicest of people.

We stared at each other for a moment more his face scrunching up in confusion as he stared at me. "What do you want huh?"

I cocked my head to the side just staring at him even as he grew more frustrated.

When he yelled at me, I didn't budge. When he grabbed a stick and threatened to hit me with it, I still didn't budge. I did, however, take a step back when he began to advance towards me. I surprised myself when I leaned up and licked him face.

He sputtered and backpedaled before narrowing his eyes as he began to scrutinize me. I wondered what he was thinking but whatever it was the boy pushed it aside before turning and walking away.

I felt the need to follow him and his oddly familiar scent so naturally, I stalked him.

"Go away. Get lost! Sho." Try as he might to get rid of me he failed, I continued to follow him.

"Why the hell are you following me you mangy mutt?" He snarled turning on me making me pause in my step. We stared at each other for a moment before I merely made my way in front of him making sure to hit him with my tail.

He sighed but continued to make his way to the trail that I was supposed to be following.

A shit eating grin stretched on my face because despite his efforts he seemed to make to try and get rid of me, he would call or whistle for me when he deemed I had been wandering into the preserve too far.

Thus, also began our nothing less but peculiar situation…because after all, here was a boy having a full-blown conversation with a wolf…

The boy would talk and at first, I wondered if he talked just to hear the own sound of his voice, he was so arrogant and haughty…but then I wondered if perhaps it was because he couldn't take the silence. I summarized quickly that it was perhaps a bit of both.

He talked about school, a game called lacrosse that he seemed to adore, he talked about a girl named Lydia…well he pretty much trashed this girl named Lydia but apples to oranges.

He surprised me greatly though when he began talking about his parents…well guardians, and somewhere throughout this starlit night he the boy named Jackson had managed to gain a sliver of my respect when he talked about his dreams.

It was odd, and I was sure he felt it too.

Jackson laughed. "I-I've never spoken to anyone like this…and now I'm spilling my soul to a mangy mutt…I must be going out of my mind…"

I let out a whine and nudged him in his leg with my head before I let out a bark when scratched behind my ears. As he muttered that he might as well just accept his fate…this was his life. An American werewolf taking long walks in the company of an actual wolf.

"Think I can get some money of this if I wrote a book, think I'd call it New Moon?" He asked, and I gave another bark. "Yeah, your right too Twilighty."

Jackson led us all the way to a Porsche. I cocked my head looking at the car before looking at him. He must have found my face amusing as he laughed.

"Of course, only the best deserve to drive nothing but the best."

I nodded my head before barking to agree with his logic, I was truly surprised when he opened the passenger door and stood to the side waiting.

I barked my laughter as Jackson was once again scowling at me. "Tch, since you'll no doubt follow me home anyway…you might as well get in or whatever."

I got in the small car easily watching as he closed the door before making his way to the driver's side. I looked around the car and amusement, I'd since plenty of muggle cars but this one was exceptionally nice.

He shot me a look as he started the car. "You're a weird wolf but smart, so you better know not piss in my car."

I barked, and he just shook his head.

I blinked as he began to ramble about things, about school once more. He looked as if he wanted to speak about more topics, but school seemed to be at the forefront of his brain. That and a boy named McCall.

McCall this…McCall that… if it weren't for my sense of smell to be able to smell the jealousy wafting off him I would have been convinced that this McCall was the muggles antichrist that they feared so much.

Jackson's home was rather lavish as well, but only for muggle standards…

"Come one boy." He said patting his leg like I was a poodle and not a man-eating wolf. I rolled my eyes and, obviously, he just had to think I was a male. He had already let me out and was waiting for me to follow him and after a moment of hesitation, I did so.

His parents were not as I excepted them to be and I wondered if Jackson, brought home stray and wild animals on a regular or if they just didn't care what he did.

Still, I could see in their eyes they were cautious…afraid. And who wouldn't be…I was a wolf.

"Jackson sweetheart…is that a wolf…" His mother no caretaker asked cautiously.

"Yeah so?" he said immediately with a scowl and I found myself letting out a growl towards him, he could stand to be a little nicer to the people that were spoiling him.

The growl I gave off was one that caught all eyes. The adults fidgeted even as Jackson sighed before running his hand through my fur. I was ashamed to say that so easily gave into him.

"Well…" His caretaker began again even more cautiously than before as if she knew she was standing in front of not one predator but two.

" ** _I_** found him and he's **_mine_** now, I'm **_not_** getting rid of him." His tone was final, absolute. The two adults sighed and that seemed to be the end of it.

I looked at Jackson before looking at his parents who returned to eating their dinner before Jackson turned making his way upstairs before waving his arm for me to follow.

By the end of the night after Jackson had given me a bath huffing, puffing and ironically blushing when he found out that I was indeed female but not stopping because he refused to let me sleep in his room smelling like outside, I had decided that Jackson was not a bad person, just spoiled, lonely and misunderstood.

All was peaceful at least until we both we both jolted with alertness as a scream sounded in the air. I frowned as Jackson walked towards his window tilting his head even as he mumbled that girls name.

"Lydia?"

He stared out of his window for a minute longer before seemingly shaking himself and crawling back into his bed only this time patting the spot next to him.

I stared at him waiting to make sure he was sure before gladly hopping into his king sized bed and I could only let out a purr of content when he actually cuddled against me, stroking my fur until we both fell into a deep sleep.

I couldn't have snuck out of his house if I wanted to but luckily for me, Jackson was an early riser and after he gave me a hefty amount of roast beef he proceeded to let me outside to relieve myself.

I didn't leave immediately though even though I probably should have. Jackson was waiting patiently at the doorway in just his pj bottoms waiting for me to return and for some reason, I didn't want to just disappear on him…I couldn't.

His green eyes were filled with relief at the sight of me returning from the woods and a smile stretched across his face as he bent down to scratch my ears.

I barked before licking his face which he scowled and said was completely disgusting but I couldn't take him seriously with such a giant smile on his face.

* * *

 **All characters from Harry Potter and Teen Wolf belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly, however all Oc's belong to me: _Helena Kaarina Granger.(who is portrayed by the lovely_** **Keira Knightley** ** _ **.)** Daphne Devlin.(who is portrayed by the lovely _****Alyson Michalka.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait, I was by no means dropping this fanfic, I've just really haven't had time to sit down and write like I've been wanting to, only bits and pieces for each fanfic which drives me a bit bonkers but tis is life!**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CH6: Zenosyne** **...**

 **Hermione's POV**

 _Different places, familiar and new faces…_

I waited for him to leave out for school before I left again, and this time back home.

I braced myself for the tongue lashing that I was bound to receive from Deaton but was surprised to see him when he just raised his mug of tea towards me in greeting.

"You're not mad?" I asked him after I changed out of my Animagus form coming back downstairs after showering and wearing clean clothes. I had after all been pretty much AWOL for three days…

"No, I was worried when you didn't come home immediately but I figured you just haven't ran in a while."

"Yeah, mum has definitely been on edge this last month, so I couldn't get out and stretch my legs, that and well London is always bustling with muggles." I said, and he nodded.

"So how was it?"

"Oh, it was so beautiful…" I cooed before launching into a story of my nightly adventure and because I could never truly lied to Deaton I told him about Jackson.

"Hermione."

"I know and I'm sorry. I promised to stay on the path, but I couldn't…I…he drew me too him uncle… _he_ _drew_ _me_." I stressed.

He stared at me or a moment and I waited for him to tell me to pack my bags.

"What did he feel like?" He asked me after a moment of silence had passed between us.

I blinked surprised before answering instantly. "Familiar…so familiar it was almost surreal. He felt like you, like uncle Remy and mum. He felt like family, and the more I stayed, the more he spoke to me, the more I learned about him, the more he felt like pack…"

"I…it is hard for me to explain but that is why I went off the trail, why I followed him, stayed with him and why I didn't leave him this morning." I gave a dry chuckle. "Even now I feel a sense of betrayal just thinking of when he comes home to find I'm not there, how saddened he will be. I find it strange I'm so attached to him… I've never met him before, so why does he feel this way?"

I watched as Deaton frowned before looking into his mug. "I'm not sure..."

"Do…do you think I should stay away from him?" Even as I asked if felt that jolt of betrayal flash through me once more. Jackson was already so lonely…

He looked up at me, studying me. "Do you want too?"

"No, but-" Deaton cut me off before I could make up any excuse.

"Then I think you should follow your instincts." He said evenly.

"Really?" I asked biting my lip in nervousness.

He nodded. "Ah and by the way you start school today, we can talk about this later."

"Merlin's beard!" I groaned before sprinting up the stairs to get dressed.

I was back down in a blink of an eye. Deaton raising an eyebrow at my choice of wardrobe making me flush.

"What?" I said as I finished tying my Gryffindor colored scarf around my neck before looking down at my wardrobe. It was somewhat similar to what I would wear at Hogwarts yet still different a black pleated mini skirt, thigh high black socks, ankle boots, a white button up and with a burgundy blazer with a roaring gold lion pathed on the arm. The blazer had been a gift from mum, saying how it went well with her eyes, she loved it because it was her house colors so even when she wasn't at Hogwarts she still could wear a piece of it.

Yes, Hermione Jean Ganger was an incredibly sentimental person.

He smiled his eyes glinting. "You can dress out of your Hogwarts uniform; Beacon Hills High School doesn't enforce a uniform…"

"Oh, I didn't know. I can just…well when I left I only grabbed a hand full of clothes anyway so…"

"It's alright Mione, you look cute." Deaton said flashing a smile and a thumbs up.

I flushed before whining. "Uncle D."

He chuckled as I practically ran from the room.

Deaton had given me clear walking instructions to the school, I didn't mind as it wasn't far and I liked walking.

I wondered if I looked completely lost because the next I knew a car was pulling alongside me. "Hey!"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion to look at Jackson who ironically was the one to pull alongside me. What in merlin's beard was he doing here? I had watched him leave for school earlier already…

"Hello." I said softly.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Sure."

He stopped the car before getting out and opening the passenger door for me. When I got in the driver's side he looked at me with a curious expression. "Do you always get in the car with strangers so easily?"

I smiled thinking back to last night when I sat also slid into the passenger seat of this very Porsche. "Would you be shocked if I said yes?"

He chuckled. "I'm Jackson."

"Hermione, thanks for giving me a ride to school." I said giving him a smile.

"Don't thank me yet, for all you know I could be a killer." He said offhandedly, and I wondered if he was trying to frighten me.

I laughed. "Yeah well if I believed you were a killer even for a second, it wouldn't exactly be your lucky day."

"And why is that?" He asked curiously.

I smiled. "Because I can hold my own, if you were a killer, I could assure you I wouldn't be your victim…you'd be mine…"

He laughed shaking his head. "You're not from around here…"

"What gave me away?" I asked with a grin.

"I could say your accent or even your clothes, but really it's you." He said shocking me.

"Me?!" I flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I've never seen you around before and trust me I would remember." He said seriously.

"Why? I have been here for two weeks and I know it's not really long but even I know Beacon Hills is no tiny town, so how would you know?" I asked him curiously.

"You stand out." He said simply with a shrug.

"I see…" I said, and I briefly wondered if what drew me to him only the night before is what drew him to me now.

After a while of silence that wasn't at all awkward he spoke again. "So, where are you from?"

"I'm from England," I said before snickering "I'm surprised my accent didn't give me away."

"I was wandering but just to be sure." He said before glancing at me. "Did you transfer from a boarding school or something?"

I looked down at my outfit before blushing again and scratching my cheek. "Yes, I went to an academy that was located in Scotland, we had to dress similar to this. When I transferred here I didn't know if the school had a dress code and so here I am…"

He nodded. "I see…"

I frowned sinking slightly in his seat. "I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb aren't I?"

"Oh, most definitely." He said instantly.

I sighed looking dejected. "Oh…"

"But don't worry, I have your back." He said as he glanced at me.

My head snapped up and I looked at him. "Really why, I'm a complete stranger to you?"

He frowned as if he were trying to think of a reason why, before finally giving up and shrugging. "Because, your chill."

I blinked before looking at my black pea coat and my Gryffindor colored scarf. "No, I'm actually quite toasty, thanks."

He looked at me for a moment taking in my serious yet confused expression before laughing at me. "No, chill means you cool, you're like easy going."

"Ah, I see…" I said nodding before looking at him. "Your chill too, Jackson."

He laughed again but I noticed the small blush coat his face.

We pulled into the school and I looked at it for a moment before looking at Jackson who had been watching me. "Are you worried?"

"A little." I said biting my lip from my nerves.

"Well don't be." He said getting out and I quickly followed his example.

As we walked towards the school I took notice of his face scrunching up in pity at the sight of a man covered in dirt and digging through a garbage can.

"Nice car." The man said to Jackson before his eyes seemed to land on me curiosity covering his features.

Jackson followed the man's eyes on me and surprised me when the pity that was in his eyes bled to disgust as he sneered, before shoving a single dollar bill in the man's face with one hands and wrapping the other around me in a protective manner. "Here's a dollar go die in another parking lot."

I didn't resist when he pulled me along before shouting towards security and pointing towards the man.

I ignored the stares to the best of my ability, but I wasn't good enough…it felt like when mum sent the howler…except now there's no howler, it's just muggles. Jackson almost as if he could sense my unease growing seemed to harden his stare at the other students and pulling me even closer to him.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" He snarled at them and I had to look up to make sure his fangs weren't on display for the world to see.

"Jackson…" I said softly, and I was immediately staring into churning emerald pools. "It's ok, I'm new it's only natural right for others to stare right?"

He scoffed relaxing slightly even as he muttered. "It's still rude as fuck…"

He surprised me when he escorted me to the main office and stayed until I got my schedule. The secretary informing me that because of my stellar grades that Deaton somehow managed to get ahold of, I had been one of the rare few students to get two free periods and that I should look for a professor to assist before all the good ones were taken.

He scoffed at her before doing the same to me as he looked at my schedule as saw I had serval ap classes. "Why am I not surprised that you're a nerd?"

"Don't be jealous." I snipped back before bolding flicking his nose making him scowl before I gave him a smile that had him huffing and turning away as we continued to walk down the hall. "I'm glad that we least we had English and chemistry together, I was worried that I wouldn't see a familiar face at all."

I sighed looking around after Jackson had walked to what would be my locker. "Well I have a free period and you have lacrosse, I guess I should look around the school before trying to locate a professor to assist, I'll see you in Chem?"

He raised an eyebrow before grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously.

"Just come on already." He huffed and, so I allowed him to pull me along. I didn't put up a spot of resistance until I realized our location.

"Um Jackson?!"

"What?" He asked almost bored despite my panic.

"I can't enter there." I squeaked.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean why not, it's obvious!" I said my cheeks growing hot as I looked between him and the engraved sign of the door. "I'm a girl!"

"So?" He said looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Jackson I-"

"Don't be such a baby, I want to introduce you to someone." He said cutting me off.

"Jackson!" My words were cut off once more as Jackson immediately began pulling me into the room any eyes going wide and my face going aflame as I immediately saw more male body parts than I ever saw in my life.

"Oh merlin!" I squeaked immediately covering my eyes as I attracted more than a couple of stares.

"Oi Danny!" Jackson shouted even as he pulled me deeper into the boy's locker room.

"Yo" Another boy said from some where in the locker room. I wasn't sure I was too busy trying to block out the cat-calls, and whispers.

"Get over here," Jackson scowled and all too soon I felt another close to me.

"Oh, who's this?" The boy asked curiously, and I removed my hands from my eyes only to regret it. There stood a handsome boy with deep dimples and soft brown eyes…that was completely shirtless.

"Hello?" He said gently, and I could feel myself ready to bolt for the door but Jackson's arm that he had moved around my waist when I had covered my eyes held me in place.

"Hi!" I squeaked as I desperately tried to keep my eyes from everywhere that wasn't his face.

Jackson scowled at the other boy finally taking my unease into consideration. "For christ's sake Danny put on your shirt, can't you see your freaking her out."

Danny chuckled before doing so and I relaxed against Jackson once he was completely dressed.

"So, what's your name?" Danny asked curiously.

"I'm Hermione, it's nice to meet you." I said politely.

Danny gave me another warm smile, one that I couldn't help returning.

Jackson seemed to relax as we talked about trivial things, Danny asking similar questions about where I had come and him complimenting me on my cute outfit before he asked the million-dollar question. "So, what brings you to the guys locker room?"

"Well this guy drug me in here, he said he wanted me to meet someone that I now presume was you."

"Yeah well, that's cool, but you didn't have to bring her in here I could have gone outside and met her, she's obviously uncomfortable being in here." Danny said giving his friend a rather stern look.

"So?" Jackson shrugged and before I could stop myself, I slapped my hand across his chest.

"Fuck!" He spat before scowling at me as he rubbed his chest surprised by my hidden strength. "What the hell?"

"That's for being an asshat." I said crossing my arms across my chest and shooting him a look.

He huffed looking away. "Yeah well then maybe I shouldn't put in a good word to coach to take you as an assistant then."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Ah, so your one of those kids…" Danny said his eyes brightening before he chuckled. "Why didn't you just say so, coach is in his office you know, he also is the econ teacher, other students tend to be intimidated by him because of his eccentric ways but he's cool. I'm sure he wouldn't mind all the help he could get."

I looked between the two before it finally dawned on me Jackson was, in his own little way was trying to help.

I surprised Jackson making the brooding boys face flush when I hugged him before standing and making way towards the coach's office with the instructions Danny had given.

I knocked politely and entered when a gruff voice permitted me too.

"Who the hell are you shortstack?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he looked over me.

"Good morning professor, my name is Hermione Granger, I'm a new transfer student from London and I want to be your assistant." I said politely my eyebrow twitching as I desperately tried not to react at his insult.

He narrowed his eyes on me. "What do you know about lacrosse?"

"Only what Jackson has told me." I said honestly. "Uh, but I know quite a bit about medical injuries and I know a lot of good game strategies."

Despite my words only one thing seemed to shock him. "You know Jackson? As in Jackson Whitmore?"

I nodded. "Yes, he actually brought me here to see you and Danny was quite nice as well."

"Hmm…" He said looking at me before surprising me when he asked. "Are you and Jackson dating?"

I felt instant disgust filter through me at the thought and it must have shown on his face as he began to laugh.

"I wouldn't let him see such a reaction, that boy is convinced the entire world is in love with him."

I gave a small smile and the coach motioned me to take a seat. "Alright shortstack listen up, since you gave me a good laugh I'll take you in, but you gotta know lacrosse like the back of your hand, I'll tell you all that you need to know but I'm only saying it once. On my field you either sink or swim there's no in between you got that?"

"Perfectly sir." I responded holding back the grimace that came as I was sure that 'shortstack' was to be my new name.

He grinned. "Good now let's get started…"

Danny was right professor Finstock as I found his name to be; wasn't a bad person, if anything he was just a taller teenager.

It had taken 20 minutes and 6 naked torso's before I began to desensitize myself to the sight…but only the torsos anything lower than that and I was an utter blushing mess.

Jackson and Danny helped…mostly with the other boys that sought to prey on me the moment professor Finstock declared that I was now his assistant and, that they should get used to me being here but only of course after insulting them by saying for some of them this would be the closest that they would ever get to being seen with a pretty girl…

This was what I was going to have to deal with every day for the foreseeable future and it had only been 20 minutes…but hey, at least he complimented me right?

"You got that list for me, shortstack?"

"Yes, let me just grab it from the printer." I said as I made my way to the printer before trying to rush back to his office.

I was too busy looking over the list, it was apparently for a search party when I ran smack dab into a wall.

I fell back with a groan before opening my eyes to see just where I had went wrong when my eyes widened to see that it was not a wall, but a boy.

A boy with the warmest brown puppy dog eyes I had ever seen…a boy who if I went by what my nose was telling me was undoubtedly a wolf.

I resisted the urge to shrink under his gaze as he unabashedly stared at me.

Or make that two… as his companion that held hazel eyes and a buzzcut hairstyle, seeing he made no way to help me up, quickly made a move to do just that when I caught Jackson's scent and was immediately hefted to my feet by strong arms with a squeak, my face flushing with embarrassment.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower _McCall_ …" Jackson sneered at the boy and my eyes widened this was the McCall Jackson was complaining about.

I looked at the boy who was looking at Jackson with a rather dark look.

"Hey now-" The hazel eyed boy went to say to defend his friend when Jackson cut him a glare something vicious.

"Shut it Stilinski."

I could feel the tension skyrocket between the two alpha males and quickly chose a side.

I placed my hand on Jackson's arm immediately drawing his eyes. This small and innocent action making the other two males instantly zero in on me as well.

"I'm fine, it was my fault anyway, an accident really so let's just forget it…kay?" I said flashing him a calming smile.

He huffed before looking back a McCall and Stilinski looking fit to continue to pick a fit.

"Jackson…really." I said and when he glanced at me I gave he my best puppy dog eyes I could manage.

He scoffed turning his face from mine. "Whatever, just stay away from this trash."

I chuckled giving him a mock salute. "I will do my best."

With that he shoved his way past them earning glares from the two boys.

"Um I'm sorry." I said once more earning their gazes, I tried to move around them when one of the boys, the one with brown eyes caught my wrist.

"Um…do you mind releasing me…" I said making my discomfort incredibly obvious.

"Scott…" The other boys said looking at his friend like 'dude what the hell?'

Scott blinked before shaking his head and releasing me with a frown. "I'm sorry...I don't-"

"I forgive you." I said quickly cutting him off before heading towards coach's office but not before hearing them speak.

"Dude what the hell, so uncool!"

"Sorry I just… when I saw here…I…I don't know what came over me…" McCall said after taking a shaky breath.

"Gather round and listen up!" Coach shouted.

I listened to him drone on about how there was a girl missing, roaming around beacon hills in the nude and that there was a search party to help locate the poor girl. The boys didn't seem all that motivated to help until the coach added that whoever found her automatically passed his class.

Only then did they flood in by the dozens.

I thought I was getting a get out of jail free card and had thought I had snuck by him till I felt a hand grip the back of my blazer making my freeze.

"And one more thing since everyone is finally here." He shouted making all eyes and I do mean all eyes turned towards me.

"This cute little shortcake right here is Hermione, she is my new assistant. Say, hello cupcake." He said the last part towards me teasingly and I resisted rolling my eyes at yet another nickname.

"Hi…" I said with a blush at, so thoroughly being put on the spot once more. The boy's gazes were penetrating, and I resisted to urge to cover myself, some of them looked as if they were undressing me with their eyes.

"If you need to see me, don't, leave the message with her. If you need have any medical needs see her…just see her, I don't wanna see any of you idiots unless I have to comprende?" He shouted.

And as one the boys agreed.

"Alright. Be nice and introduce yourselves so she knows who you are, and for the love of god don't be your usual pig-headed hormonal driven selves." He said before adding with a sneer. "Especially you _Greenburg_!"

I chuckled when I heard some boy in the back whine.

And with that he left, leaving me in the lion's den.

I smiled at them. "Well, I look forward to getting to know the team, and like he said come and see me if you need any medical attention. I've never seen lacrosse before but from what I understand it is something rather gruesome. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Where are you from?" A blonde boy that held a camera around his neck asked me curiously.

"I'm from London…" I trailed off looking at him with a smile.

"Matt." He said giving me a shy smile. "Why did you come here of all places?"

I chuckled my cheeks growing pink. "Would you believe me if I said I threw a dart on a map?"

"Yes. It sounds like something reckless you would do." I turned to see Jackson smirking at me and I grinned back at him.

I ignored the filling of eyes that seemed to volleyball between Jackson and I, as he pushed his way to stand by my side.

"Well…" I said looking over the other boys. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

With that I turned to walk back towards coach, a small smile making its way on my lips as Jackson growled to his teammates.

"She's off limits so don't even think about it."

I stayed in coach's office for the most part before I started making my round to get myself more familiar with the team and their medical needs. Jacksons said his shoulder bothered him from time to time though I knew that was lies and garage he was a werewolf, he had no doubt healed already. He just wanted to make sure that I doted on him which I didn't mind at all. Michael Corven had Asthma along with Scott McCall the former being a werewolf, so I didn't bother worrying about him. Lucas del Mundo had diabetes…had to watch that one closely, Stefan Rogers a bee allergy, Dallas Armstrong chronic nosebleeds, Stiles Stillinki has ADHD a note in his record to watch his addrell intake and a whole second page list of others that I needed to check. I didn't even get through the first list however when I eyes landed on one boy specifically, and I knew his need of attention was far beyond the need of the others. I personally introduced myself with said interesting boy, his name being Isaac.

He was incredibly shy. He blushed a scarlet red with me just sitting next to him. It was endearing. "Hello Isaac."

"I-hi…can I help you." He asked as I sat next to him staring at him.

"You know…" I said wondering exactly how I should start this particular conversation. Not many people liked to talk about those kind of things…

"I might not look it, but I very skilled in healing. But I'm also good at listening as well." I said looking at him. "If you need an ear to talk to, or a shoulder to lean on, I'm here for you. Medical attention after all is not only physical but psychological as well…"

His eyes widened when I lifted my hand up my fingers brushing across his bruised eye.

He opened and closed his mouth, his body stiffening from the shock.

"It's my job to know and essentially be mother hen to the team now, you caught my eye, and since I had to get familiar with you all anyway I started with you. You told the coach that it was from lacrosse, but I know that's simply not possible."

"How could you possibly know that, Jackson said you never even heard of lacrosse before today?"

I smiled. "I'm a what comes with being a good listener is also being a great watcher. That and my medical knowledge is extensive. If it did come from lacrosse it would be much worse than that and also…" I let my fingers hover gently about the shape. "It wouldn't have the shape of a fist."

"I know the signs… you probably wouldn't even believe how familiar I really am with the signs Isaac…" I said quietly and that seemed to shock him even further. "And I know that it can feel like you can't talk to anyone, whether it be from fear of that person finding out or fear of that person getting in trouble and leaving you all alone, but you can."

He looked on the verge of tears and I took initiative and wrapped my arms around him. "I won't force you, but I want you to know you don't have to deal with this on your own. You can talk to me."

After a moment I smiled when I felt him nod against me even though he didn't hug me back. That was ok, nodding was enough.

"Just a head's up coach is going to make you lot run suicide's, so come and visit me when it becomes too much kay?"

"Thank you." He said softly, and I smiled at him before walking away.

Jackson surprised me when he waited until I was finished organizing coached documents in a way that would be much more effective for him. The older man was practically in tears calling me a god sentangel before Jackson grabbed my arm and began walking me to our shared Chem class I wore a large happy smile even as the boy drug me around.

* * *

 **All characters from Harry Potter and Teen Wolf belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly, however all Oc's belong to me: _Helena Kaarina Granger.(who is portrayed by the lovely_** **Keira Knightley** ** _ **.)** Daphne Devlin.(who is portrayed by the lovely _****Alyson Michalka.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _CH7: Kairosclerosis_** _ **...**_

 **Hermione's POV**

 _Fate is just a four-letter word…_

"Hey Mr. Harris." Jackson called gaining the older man's attention before pointing at me.

"Miss. Granger I presume?" He said blandly reminding me distinctly of a potions professor from Hogwarts.

"Yes sir." I said politely.

He nodded before motioning towards him.

"I will be giving a pop quiz today in class, you may choose to sit it out or you may choose to take it." I looked at him to see he seemed to be analyzing me, challenging me…I squared my shoulders, I had never really been one to refuse a challenge especially concerning my education.

I looked over the sample test he offered before smiling. "If it's alright with you professor, I'll take the assessment."

He seemed pleased, and I was glad that I seemingly passed his little test. I did not need the muggles version of Snape breathing down my neck... "I've seen your transcripts, it is only an unfortunate displeasure that I do not have an advanced chemistry class to place you in."

"Its fine, I have the understanding that each countries school differs in what they deem of the highest importance."

"Still, if it is alright with you I work like to give you work that is more befitting of your level, I would hate for you to be bored in my class."

My eyes brightened at the prospect and he smiled catching sight of the fire.

"Alright then you can take the seat next to Mr. Lahey and turn in your test once you're finished." He said before handing me the test. And with that, pointing to a table in the back which ironically had Isaac sitting at it.

"Thank you, professor," I said before I made my way to Isaac who gave me a small smile. "Hello neighbor."

"Hey." He looked like he was dreading the test the moment Mr. Harris placed it in front of him and though I wasn't one to cheat…

"Hey," I whispered, and he looked at me. "I'm sure you'll do fine, but if you really are all that worried, you can peak at mine."

His eyes widened, and I shrugged brushing off the idea of cheating as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It's just, I'm used to taking AP everything in London and I've already seen the sample questions, this just happens to be remedial for me. I'm sure as long as you put my answers into you own words he won't know the difference."

I turned to the front flashing all the students a smile and a wave when Mr. Harris introduced me to the class before sending Isaac a wink making him blush.

It was rather unfortunate that each table had 1 of 4 different tests. I had test a and Isaac test c.

I quickly filled out my exam before raising my hand.

Mr. Harris walked over taking my exam and looking it over before surprising me when he graded it then and there.

"You may do as you wish Miss. Granger." He said walking off with a rather excited expression if I ever saw one.

By the look of utter shock that I was getting from my classmates I would have to guess that seeing the chemistry teacher happy was a rarity.

"Eyes in front." The cool voice and authoritive voice of Mr. Harris demanded, making everyone jerk to follow his orders.

I took out a note book and began mindlessly doodling when I caught Isaac freaking out.

I took note that he hadn't answered a single question and bit my lip before tossing him a note after letting my move over the note willing an invisibility spell to cover it.

 _Need help?_

He looked at me even as a continued doodling before sliding him another piece of paper

 _Don't look at me, don't make it so obvious goof._

Issacs eyes immediately turned back to his paper and for a second, I thought I was going to have to rip out another piece of paper when he moved the paper back to me.

 _You shouldn't do this, you could get in trouble._

I smiled even as I responded.

 _Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. I want to help you, so what the first question?_

Isaac stared at the note for a moment seemingly at odds with what he should do before finally sighing.

 _I'm only just going to ask the ones that I'm really confused with._

I drew a smiley face next to my words. _If you say so._

 _He wants to know to know the reaction of silver ion with chloride ion in water solution and why?_

I felt myself smile.

 _An essay question huh? Piece of cake the answer is Precipitation._ _Silver chloride is very insoluble in water. (The **Ksp** of silver chloride is approximately **1.6x10-10** at 25 degrees Celsius.) When a solution that contains **Ag+** ions is mixed with a solution that contains **CI-** ions, **AgCI** will be produced as a precipitate. Did he give you any other essay questions? I'm sure the essay questions are worth the most points._

 _Yeah two more._ I looked over to see him grimacing.

 _Let me take a crack at them._

 _Ok. The Electrolysis of water to form hydrogen and oxygen gases and why? Also, what's the reaction of iron filings with powdered sulfur and why?_

I stared at the paper before a grin stretched over my lips. _Mr. Harris, I can tell is going to be an interesting professor indeed. For the first answer it is Oxidation-reduction. The reason being this: the chemical equation for this reaction is **2H2O(I) to 2H2(g)+O2(g)**. _

_Note that the oxidation number of hydrogen changes from **+1** to **0,** and the oxidation number of oxygen changes from **-2** to **0**. Hydrogen gains electrons and oxygen loses electrons. This is an oxidation-reduction reaction._

 _The answer is the same. It's oxidation-reduction._ _When iron metal reacts with solid sulfur, an iron sulfide forms. Sulfur gains electrons and iron loses electrons. This is what makes it an oxidation-reduction_ reaction _. By the way, I took a look at the other questions. B. A. C. D. A. A. C. are the answers for 1 -7…though if you don't usually ace all your test I would miss some or at least bubble and erase other questions, so it looks like you were debating between answers._

He looked at my answers before looking at me in awe. _How do you know all of this?_

 _Surely you don't need me to explain the other reasons why? If so you do however just ask me to tutor you, I don't mind. I'm still new it's not like I know anyone or have any friends…well besides Jackson and Danny._

He blinked, and I wasn't exactly sure what he was so shocked about. But he didn't respond back so I shrugged it off.

I was so distracted with helping Isaac I complexly missed the other conversation going around and more over, Jackson leaving.

I frowned looking over at Danny who grimaced but shrugged.

My frown deepened as I began to gather my things. I walked over to Jackson's seat brushing my fingers across the page, the correct answers miraculously being filled in as I walked towards the front of the class.

"Professor may I be excused, I'm worried about Jackson..." I said before giving him his bloodied but completed test.

"Yes of course," He said with a nod before giving me a pass of sorts.

At my confused look, he chuckled. "It is in case another teacher is curious as to why you're not in class."

"Ah, thank you professor." I said flashing a smile, waving at Danny and Isaac before leaving.

I let my nose lead me to Jackson. Grimacing yet not completely surprised that it led me to the boy's bathroom.

I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Jackson it's Hermione, I'm coming in." I said as the smell of so much blood threated to make me retch.

"No Hermione, it's fine, I'm fine, just go back to class…" He muttered sounding utter miserable, and I rolled my eyes as the sound of him hacking up his lungs resonated.

"Yes, that sounds you're in perfect health." I said with sarcasm as I made my way into the bathroom and forcing my way into the stall that he was in.

"What the f-"

"Shut up and let me see so i can figure out how to help you." I said cutting him off even as I put my hands on his face.

It was incredibly odd. The facts that

1). Jackson was very much excluding black blood from his nose.

2). I cared too much to practically invade his personal space without his permission. And finally, the most odd one of them all

3). The fact that he _allowed_ me to do it.

It was all very odd, especially considering the fact that Jackson didn't seem to sort to let people tell him what to do.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when banging was heard on Jackson's stall.

"I'm fine Danny, go back to class." Jackson said even as I continued to give him toilet paper. If Danny was as stubborn as me, the door would soon no doubt be off its hinges…

As the excessive knocking turned to banging Jackson began to look fearful before motioning for me to duck under to the next stall.

I didn't even question why, knowing the stall was empty.

It was rather smart thinking on Jackson's part as no sooner was I in the next stall did I hear Jackson's door being forcibly ripped from the hinges but by a man that was most certainly not Danny.

I held my breath as Jackson sputtered out the name 'Derek' in confusion.

"You're looking a little pale there Jackson. You feeling ok?" This Derek person taunted and I felt my fist ball up instantly as my shackles rose in the urge to protect Jackson by mauling this Derek characters face off. How dare he taunt him when Jackson so clearly needs medical attention!

"Never better." Jackson scoffed.

"If something is wrong, I need to know. You're with me now." Derek said leveling his eyes on Jackson even as my eyes widened. Was this the guy that bit Jackson?

"Wait…with you?" Jackson repeated blinking as and clearing out his ears.

"Me with..." He laughed like it was the joke of the century. "With you?"

"What am I your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me 'the bite' doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack.

Sorry but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." Jackson's mood went from happy Helena to murderous moony within seconds…as I watched him let out an impressively threatening growl towards what was technically his alpha.

"Is that so?" Derek said all the prior amusement draining from his face just as fast as he let out a growl of his own, to try and force Jackson into submission…it wasn't working.

"Look, I've got my ow agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back the fuck o-"

I dared to peak through a crack in the door to see Derek snap Jackson's face towards the mirrors. Instead of his nose, there was now black blood bleeding from his ears.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jackson demanded though I could feel the panic that was rolling off him in waves.

"Your body's fighting the bite…." Derek said looking completely freaked out.

"Why?" Jackson growled.

I heard rather than seen Derek back away slowly as if just being next to Jackson was contagious. I narrowed my eyes, was he seriously just about to abandon his packmate, one that he changed? Jackson was right, Derek wasn't a good alpha. "I don't know…"

"What does it mean?" Jackson hissed but there was only silence.

"What does it mean?!"

Upon getting no further response from his sire Jackson turned and faced his reflection to see blood now also leaking from his nose.

"Jackson…" I said making my way towards him and he flinched his eyes going wide as he remembered that yes, I was still in the bathroom.

"Did you hear-"

I held up my hand I a silencing way. "Of course, I heard him, I'd have to be deaf not too. So, you're a werewolf, so what?"

"What do you mean so what!" He growled looking at me.

I looked at staring deep into his green eyes. "It means _so what_."

He seemed flabbergasted at my response and it took the chance to shove more toilet paper into his hands for his nose and ears before grabbing his arm and pulling him behind me.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked following my led.

"I'm going to give you directions and you're going to drive.

"Where are we going?"

"My godfathers house, its where I'm staying." I said simply.

Jackson drove at a neck breaking speed and I was glad that we happened to not catch the eyes of any law enforcement.

As soon as he shut off his car I was out and once more pulling him with me.

I didn't stop until we had reached my room and even then, shoved him in my desk chair before going towards a chest that I had placed my herbs in.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to help with your…delicate condition."

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Exactly like that no, but I've seen something very similar. Even if your alpha is an utter ass, he made a valid point."

"Derek is not my alpha!" Jackson snarled, and I held up my hands in defense.

"Ok sorry, my mistake."

When he relaxed back into the chair I resumed my search.

"Ah ha!" I cheered when I found the herbs that I needed before getting to my mortar and pestle and began grinding the herbs until they became a fine paste.

"What is that?" Jackson asked as he continued hacking up blood.

"This is an herbal remedy that been pasted down in my family for a long time. It will help you to purge all of…that." I said motioning towards the black blood that was flowing from his nose.

"That Derek guy was right you know…your body is fighting the bite." I said with a frown.

"But why? Why is it fighting me when McCall-" He stopped abruptly, and I looked up at him before raising my eyebrow.

"Don't get all silent on me now." I said with a chuckle. Well well well, seems as if there was loyalty between enemies…or perhaps Jackson didn't hate McCall as much as he acted like he did…

He pursed his lips and I sighed. "If your worried about me spilling the beans, don't be I know how to keep a secret. And if it'll ease your mind, I knew McCall was a werewolf already."

"What?" Jackson pat out shock evident on his face.

"I knew the moment I ran into him." I said with a shrug.

"How?" I smiled, I liked how he wasn't even denying the other boy was a werewolf…

"Well he smells like wet dog for one…" I mused at my own little joke.

His lip twitched before him seemed to zero in on my words.

"What do you mean, he smells like wet dog? Are you a-"

"Not exactly so don't get the wrong impression, but I am familiar with the scent werewolves carry. Before I came here I was living with my mum and uncle, who happens to be a werewolf." I said scratching my cheek and Jackson's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Jackson asked, but I knew he wasn't really asking anything.

"Yeah."

"That's-" Jackson stopped talking to just stare at me.

"Unbelievable? Crazy? Yeah well…" I shrugged. "You know how it is…"

I looked over to him. "So really, when I say you don't have to worry about me telling your secret or Scott's for that matter, you can believe me."

"I do." He retorted instantly.

"Hmm?" I said my face scrunching in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't know why…but I do believe you." He said quietly.

We sat for the most part in comfortable silence Jackson asking me a few questions here and there about my life overseas and I told him before asking him a few questions of my own about his life in a small town. We snarked at each other and shared some laughs, I could feel the protective urge emerge whenever we got into deep conversation about his life, the bond between us tightening. When the solution was ready I turned to him. "Ok, let me get you a bucket, also take off your shirt."

"A bucket? And why am I taking off my shirt?" Jackson asked rising an eyebrow.

"You'll see, and your taking off your shirt…unless you want to drink this instead."

I came to his side and was met with his shirtless torso. I didn't even question why I felt no need to blush at the sight of him despite him being incredible physically fit.

I grabbed his arm pulling him to my bed but sitting him on the edge with a plastic bucket in front of him.

"You'll have to do this again later on tonight, just so it's completely out of your system." I said as I handed him a towel before warming my hands.

"Yeah ok…what are you going to do?"

"You're going to lean over the bucket because I don't want any of that stuff on my floor or bed and I'm going to give you a backrub."

"How is that supposed to help me?" He huffed and I smiled.

"You'll see…" I said as I rubbed the paste on my hands before kneading it into his back.

Jackson was incredibly tense but soon relaxed head slumping forward under my fingers.

Jackson let out a hiss of satisfaction as my fingers attacked his tense muscles in a strategic fashion moving from his lower back to his shoulders turning his muscles to goo.

"I feel…I feel-" His words were cut off as he leaned over and retched into the plastic bucket.

"What's happening to-" He groaned before he continued to throw up the black vile. As I watched him making sure he stopped long enough to breathe each time before shooting a glare towards me.

"What did you think I meant when I said purge?" I said with an innocent smile.

He groaned in response.

His body seemed to purge itself of the black blood for a little bit over 20 minutes and when he did stop I was there to take the bucket away and handing him a warm towel to clean his face.

"Do you feel better?" I asked after getting him a glass of tea.

"Yeah," He said after his breathing seemed to even out. "I feel a lot better actually, thanks Mione."

I smiled at the nickname. "No problem."

He stood rolling his shoulders and flexing his muscles. "I feel a hell of a lot better."

"I can see, however, it would still be for the best if you take this." I said handing him the rest of the paste in a small glass container. "And rub this on your torso after you shower so you can get the rest of it out of your system."

He took the bottle but frowned.

"What?" I asked as I squeezed a pillow to my chest.

"Where did you learn to make this? What is it made out of?" Jackson asked.

"I learned from my mother who learned from hers and blah blah blah, and its made out of an assortment of herbs." I said with a shrug.

"That doesn't tell me much." Jackson pointed out.

"Only the things you need to know. Its kind of a family secret so-"

He blinked. "But you know I'm a werewolf."

"And you know that I know you're a werewolf because I've lived with a werewolf, who is my uncle."

He opened his mouth before closing it shut and shrugging. "Fair enough."

"Alright well, what you do now for the rest of the afternoon is up to you, if you leave lock the door please." I said before tossing my body on my bed.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"Well, I texted Danny to drop you stuff off at your house and texted coach that you were gonna be unable to attend practice today because of medical concerns while you were puking your guts out."

Sometimes Jackson was hard to read, but other times Jackson was an open book. Surprise, happiness and irritation flashed across his features bright as day. "Why would you do that?"

I frowned as I looked at him. "Why wouldn't I? you're not in any condition to play right now."

"I'm fine your herbal remedy worked. I feel better than I've felt since the night I was bitten."

"Jackson," I said shooting him a rather serious look. "You are _not_ fine. Yes, I gave you the remedy, yes you almost puked your small intestines out but no under any circumstances are you completely healed."

"In a few hours you'll be back at square one." I told him.

"What?"

"In a few hours give or take, you will be back to bleeding black blood from your nose and ears. That is why I made sure to call you out. That is also why I gave you the paste. Remember you can either rub it on your body or ingest it."

"Rubbing this on me makes me throw up…what happens if I ingest it?" He asked shifting his feet.

"You will have flu like symptoms. You'll feel feverish and you will end up coughing up the blood like mucus. Ingesting it will no doubt be safer, most parents don't go barging in if their child shows signs of the flu, but if they hear you throwing up…"

"Got it, but after I finish this I should be fine?"

"Yes, we got ahold of it early, so you should be able to purge the rest of the infection or virus whatever it is from your body tonight and be in better health tomorrow, though if you still don't feel your best, you know where I live now." I said walking back to my bed.

"Alright…thanks."

"Anything for a friend." I said with a smile as I watched him leave my room.

I tracked him with my ears as he exited the house before getting up and looking out my window to see him getting back in his car and driving off.

I let out a sigh before rushing to change into less restricting attire.

I left a note for Deaton and I made a break for the back door, taking a moment to lock it before shifting into my Animagus form and running towards Jackson's house.

It had seemed I had gotten there too late as he was already deep within an argument with his mother who happened to be home.

Jackson had arrived to see me not anywhere in the house and began taking it out on his mother, who he swore let me free on purpose.

I barked before scratching my claws on the door, Jackson almost breaking down the door when he flung it open to see me.

There under the anger, was relief in his emerald orbs and I felt a twinge of guilt.

His mother vacated the kitchen immediately at the sight of me while I threw my fur covered body into his awaiting arms and licked his face as he laughed. Both of us happy and carefree.

In the back of my mind, I question why it was all so easy. It shouldn't have been so easy. My mother had practically programmed me to be paranoid and yet around Jackson there was none. Around Jackson I felt nothing to fear. Instead I felt comfort, I felt family, I felt pack. A part of me had already excepted the boy as pack even if I hadn't fully or vocally said as such. It was strange, very strange and yet I couldn't be bothered to question why I so easily was able to connect with him to so easily allow him into my pack after such a short period of time knowing him. Most wolves knew each other for months or even years before they added another inside of their pack, but Jackson for me was practically instantaneous. Was it because I liked him? I liked Danny just fine but that didn't mean Danny was apart of my pack so it couldn't be that...

I watched him as he curled around my form, his face buried into my fur even as his other hand continued to stroke me mindlessly with a content smile across his lips...

Well, whatever it was that brought us together I'm glad for it. Who knows when the last time Jackson actually smiled, was actually happy?

I didn't, but I knew for a fact things were about to change...

* * *

 **All characters from Harry Potter and Teen Wolf belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly, however all Oc's belong to me: _Helena Kaarina Granger.(who is portrayed by the lovely_** **Keira Knightley** ** _ **.)** Daphne Devlin.(who is portrayed by the lovely _****Alyson Michalka.)**

 **please forgive the appearance of the basic chem Q &A's appearance, I couldn't write out the anwsers the way I wanted to on here so bare with me of that.**


End file.
